Sonic X Touhou: Winds Of Gensokyo REVISED
by SonicChaosEmerald
Summary: With the disappearance of Flandre Scarlet from the Scarlet Devil Mansion and the appearance of a large metal moon above the skies of Gensokyo, the fabled shrine maiden meets the legend of speed. But even with their combined powers, will it be enough to stop the mad doc from succeeding in his goals of domination? Could this be the end of Gensokyo?


_Legends of heroes have been passed down for many generations, sometimes in the most unlikely of alliances..._

_Our legend takes place within the hidden realm of Gensokyo, a land once conceived in darkness and wracked by creature known as youkai that most people would only describe as demons. We begin our story in on the eastern side of Gensokyo..._

* * *

><p><em>A small Shinto shrine rests at the edge of a forest, near the barrier that splits Gensokyo from the outside world. From there a young voice seems to stir within as the light shines through the small windows of the shrine.<em>

_A young, black-haired girl stirred from the futon where she was sleeping. Slowly, she opened her eyes and sat up, rubbing her eyes from the morning light, then brushing her raven black hair from her face._

_This was Reimu Hakurei,the last in a long line of shrine guardians for the Hakurei Barrier surrounding Gensokyo. As guardian, it was her duty to prevent any of the youkai from bringing ruin to Gensokyo, as well as guard the Yin-Yang Orbs of the shrine, said to maintain the world's balance._

"Another morning, another chance that one of the youkai somewhere will potentially bring this world down..." Reimu muttered to herself as she got up to get dressed. She noted the two giant scars running up her arms before she put on the white half-sleeves she normally wore. Ever since the incident at Scarlet Devil Mansion, she's had these scars for who knows how long.

She just finished putting the large red bow in her hair when a knock was heard on the back door of the shrine. She sighed. She only knew two types of people that knocked through the back door: either her magician friend Marisa, or one of the few youkai that had befriended her. Estimating it being more of the latter, she grabbed the spirit rod off the shelf and went to the door. She was about to open it when a voice spoke from the other side of the door.

"H-hello? Miss Reimu?" The voice said. Reimu sighed. She only KNEW who this was.

_She opened the door to reveal another girl, about her size, with short, silvery hair, with a braid on either side of her head coming down to her shoulders, tied off by a green bow for each braid. Her outfit consisted of a blue and white maid outfit and brown shoes, with a dagger strapped to her leg. Over her maid outfit she wore a navy blue long coat. This was Sakuya Izayoi, head maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion under her mistress, Remilia Scarlet._

"Alright, let's cut straight to the point," Reimu said annoyed, leaning against the door frame. "What does Remilia want from me this time?"

"Well..." Sakuya started. "That's the thing... Something rather... worrisome has happened."

"And I'm needed again?" Reimu asked before sighing. "Figures. Which youkai is causing mayhem this time?"

"It's not that, Miss Reimu," Sakuya said.

"If she needs more money, I don't have any." Reimu stated dryly. "That donation box hasn't seen money in quite some time now."

"Miss Reimu, please, be serious." Sakuya said. "This has nothing to do with money. This has to do with that metal moon that appeared a few days ago."

"That thing?" Reimu asked. While it was true a new, and rather close, metallic moon had appeared in the sky, she hadn't payed it much mind. What could possibly be so troubling to Remilia that she would have Reimu investigate it?

"Yes," Sakuya nodded. "That thing. And, something even more worrisome, my mistresses' sister has vanished.

That set off a red alert in Reimu's head. Flandre, Remilia's sister, was already unpredictable and insane as it is. If she was loose in Gensokyo, it could very well upset both the border and possibly escape and bring the outside world to ruin.

"Then we need to find her, and fast," Reimu said, pushing her way past Sakuya. "Or we're done for."

Sakuya nodded. "You should probably find your witch friend." She said. "The last time I saw her was at Patchy's, most likely checking out more spell books again."

"Don't try talking your way out of this," Reimu said, grabbing Sakuya and dragging her along. "You're coming with me, whether you like it or not."

_And so, the two set out to investigate the odd metal moon floating menacingly low over the skies of Gensokyo..._

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, within the confines of the massive satellite, the mad doctor was pawning over his plan maliciously. He had already acquired the girl he needed to use, now all he needed were the Chaos Emeralds...<em>

"All right, I'll bite. What exactly am I needed for?" The young girl had said, standing next to the large scientist. The girl had short blonde hair and wore a red skirt and vest. She had two wings with crystals of varying colors on them. Surprisingly enough her behavior was a bit more mature than one would expect.

The scientist smirked. "Well then, let me explain. You, my young... eh, vampire is it? It's hard to tell with your kind..."

"Just get to the point." The girl said.

"I have heard of legends of a great power, one that could potentially bring unlimited power to it's wielder. But," he stated, turning to the girl. "Someone like me is not eligible to get at it. That is where you come in."

"Why specifically me?" The girl asked. "Why couldn't you have used my sister?"

"Let's just say that trying that would have been... rather disastrous." He stated. "You, on the other hand, are more reasonable."

"Alright, so what's the catch?" The girl asked.

"No catches." The doctor said. "Just think of it as a free pass to see this world in it's entirety."

The girl pondered over this thought before nodding. "Alright, I can see through this. You have yourself a deal."

The doctor smirked once again. "I look forward to this alliance..."

_ Clearly, this is the vanished girl of Flandre Scarlet the Sakuya had mentioned about, but who was the mad scientist responsible for her capture and allying?_

* * *

><p><em>The next scene location takes place out over the ocean. The sight of a red biplane was caught headed for Japan. Flying the biplane was a young, orange furred twin-tailed kitsune wearing flight goggles, and standing on the wing of the plane was a blue hedgehog with red sneakers and a red jacket.<em>

"So, he just vanished?" The hedgehog asked the kitsune as the headed for the coast of Japan.

"He's nowhere on the radar," The kitsune said, tapping on his screen of the plane. "And neither is the last Chaos Emerald we need. If we can find that Emerald, we can eliminate that threat of Eggman and keep out world safe."

"I can only hope so," The hedgehog said, holding onto the green gem in his hand. "Then again, he's still not that big of a threat. His ideas aren't exactly getting any grander."

"I guess," the kitsune said. "Heh, maybe he'll try rehashing some of his old mechs like before."

"How long do you think before he'll rehash the drill car?" The hedgehog asked.

"That? He'd need to be desperate." The kitsune said.

"Oh, like he isn't now?" The hedgehog said, and soon the two were laughing soon things went south as the plane was hit by something unidentified, and soon the engine of the plane was failing.

"Tails! What's going on?!" The hedgehog yelled.

"The engine's fried!" The kitsune yelled.

_And soon the plane went spiraling out of control toward the continent of Japan, only for it to vanish into midair without a trace. Where has the plane gone? Why did it mysteriously vanish?_

* * *

><p><em>Flying low over the skies of Gensokyo was a girl about the same height as Reimu. She rode a broom and wore a black dress with a black coat and a large black witch hat, covering up some of her golden yellow hair. This was Marisa Kirisame, a spellcaster and close friend of Reimu Hakurei. She was doing Reimu a personal favor and checking around Gensokyo just to make sure that the youkai were still on order for the time.<em>

"Well, looks like a lot of them are still passive for the time being.." She said to herself. "I probably should get back to the shrine and check with her, ze. Last thing I want her to think is that I actually lost to one of them..."

"Incoming!" A voice said. Marisa didn't have any time to react before someone crashed into the side of her.

_Crashing into the side of Marisa without intending to was a girl older than Marisa. The girl had black shoulder-length hair and wore a white blouse with a black shortskirt. She had pointed ears and small black feathered wings on her back. This was Aya Shameimaru, main reporter and editor of the Bunbunmaru Newspaper, one of Gensokyo's top reads and only source of media._

"Dammit Aya!" Marisa said angrily, fixing her hat. "Watch where you're going next time, ze!"

"S-sorry!" The girl, Aya, said while fixing her black hair. "I've recently picked up wind of an odd meteor crash within the region. I'm on my way there right now to get coverage about that!"

"Odd meteor crash?" Marisa said. "Why haven't I heard about this, ze?"

"You were probably distracted be something else!" Aya said. "Now, I have no time to waste here, so I gotta get moving! See ya!" She said before she took off.

"Well hey, wait!" Marisa yelled. "I'm interested in..." Her voice trailed off as she found out that Aya wasn't paying her mind. "Dammit Aya, you're going to get yourself killed doing this one of these days, ze..." She muttered under her breath as she took off after Aya.

_With the crashing of an odd meteor, Aya and Marisa take off for the site where it had landed to investigate. But what has become of our hedgehog and vulpine friend? And what of Reimu and Sakuya?_

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone! And welcome to a new REVISED story; Sonic X Touhou: Winds of Gensokyo! This story is going to be my second biggest project I am working on, next to Dimensional Chaos, and will have quite the story written up for it.<strong>

**Now, for those of you who saw the rating at the top of the story, yes, this is a T-rated story, mainly for cursing from Marisa a bit, blood, and *SPOILER ALERT* a character death. Now, I know that might sound like much, but don't worry, everything should be fine with the story itself.**

**I take no ownership for the Touhou Project or Sonic. All rights belong to their respective companies.**

**Please, leave a review to tell me on what could be improved or how I am doing!**


End file.
